


A Kindness

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sam finally has the life he always wanted with you.  He was happy and everything was perfect but was it a little too perfect?





	A Kindness

Sitting behind the wheel of the car as the rain cascaded down the windshield he ran through his speech one last time. As soon as he had discovered you were here in this town he’d had to come and meet you, tell you that he was sorry, that you were amazing and lovely and the best thing he’d ever had in his life. He needed you, had been so lost without you in his life. A smile played on his lips and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, as he climbed out of the car and into the torrential rain. By the time his long limbs had carried him along the path and up the steps of your porch the door had been flung open and you stood there, just as beautiful as ever. An effortless beauty in whatever you wore. His rehearse speech died on the tip of his tongue and instead his body did the talking, hands cupping your face, lips pressing against yours, a sweet kiss which quickly became heated as your fingers ran through his hair and he lifted you up in his strong arms, carrying you into the house and kicking the door shut behind him.

Standing by the grill in the backyard Sam smiled at the little boy and girl running around squealing in delight as their Uncle Dean chased them. His eyes met yours as you walked across with a tray of drinks, placing them on the table before joining your loving husband at the grill. His arm snaked around your waist as you leaned your head against his chest, your hands resting on your swollen belly where the newest addition to your brood was currently growing. Sam kissed the top of your head, inhaling the familiar scent of your shampoo and letting out a contented sigh. He had dreamed of this for so long but never really believed he would get it. Surveying his family, he smiled softly. Life was pretty damn perfect. 

Perfect. Something completely free from faults. Something that has all the required or desirable elements, qualities or characteristics. Something as good as it can possibly be. The word had begun to haunt him. It was little things at first. He had dropped a slice of buttered toast and it had landed butter side up. You’d even made a joke about it being lucky and he had laughed it off. One evening at dinner he looked across and saw his brother eating a salad with no complaint. When he had questioned it, Dean had laughed it off, claiming that he was getting to the age where he maybe had to watch what he ate and rabbit food might not be so bad after all. The nagging doubt began to grow and as he pulled the puzzle of his perfect life apart it became more and more confusing. His brain was screaming at him that this was not real! That he was in danger. His fight or flight senses kicking in over the slightest thing. His heart, however, was telling him to leave it alone, not to risk losing this, losing you. 

The next morning he woke, but it still felt as if it were a dream. Something about this place was not real but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It could be the shifting dimensions of the house, now he came to think about it. He tried his best to remember how many bedrooms they had, he could have sworn when they moved it there were only three but that couldn’t be right because there was the master bedroom, little Bobby’s room, little Jody’s room, the nursery for the new baby, the guest room where Dean practically lived, the other guestroom where Cas occasionally stayed, the room that looked out onto the backyard that his dad liked to… hold on, that couldn’t be right because his dad…His brow furrowed and the plaster on the wall to his right seemed to peel away but when he turned to look at it there was nothing wrong. “Sam! Help!” your voice rang in his head and he wasn’t sure if he had heard the words or if he just thought he had. A panic gripped him and he began to hurry down the hallway, only it didn’t seem to be getting any shorter. Sam began to run towards the stairs but they always seemed just out of reach. This wasn’t right. His mind began to race through all the things in this life which were ‘off’ and he could feel the world shifting around him. His single thought was that he had to get to you.

Sitting up he felt woozy, the bedroom unfamiliar and it took him a while to get his bearings and then it all came crashing back. The rogue angel that was currently using your body as a vessel, the hunt, the ambush, the violet powder thrown in his face. Scrambling to his feet he felt his chest tight. That bitch had been hiding in you for months now, slowly taking over bit by bit and he’d been too caught up in trying to figure out how to tell you how he felt to realise there was something wrong. He should have known something was wrong. Stumbling out of the room he found himself in a larger space, his eyes landing on your familiar figure throwing things in a case a few feet away. You turned and looked at his way but he knew that it wasn’t you seeing him. “Damn. I was hoping that little spell would last long enough for me to make my getaway. I did enjoy that dopey look on your face though, it must have been one hell of a dream world.” The voice was yours but there was a harsh edge to it he had never known and an anger gripped him.

“Why? Why would you do this? Have you not taken enough from me?” he snarled, his grip on the angel blade tightening.

“Oh, come on Sam, we both know you’re not going to use that. You aren’t strong enough to stick that nasty knife into this pretty vessel of mine. I simply gave you everything you wanted. Consider it a reward for your… kindness.” The smirk looked wrong on your face, like it didn’t belong to you

“Don’t mistake my kindness for weakness. I am kind to everyone but when someone is unkind to me, weak is not what you are going to remember about me.” Sam pulled himself up to his full height. Anger flashed in his eyes, anger, and pain. “What you did to me was cruel. There was no reward in that.”

“It’s the only way you are going to get her back. She is slipping away Sammy boy, I can feel it. You want to say a final goodbye? I could let her take the driving seat for a moment.” The tilt of the head and raised eyebrow was something he had seen you do a million times before and he wondered how much of you was still in there. 

“Please. Give her back to me.” His shoulders slumped a little as the familiar eyes rolled at him.

“Okay then lover boy. You didn’t like my last gift, so I will let you have this. It will be a final goodbye, Sam. Make the most of it.” As if a switch had flipped within your body he could see the change sweep over you and he ran to you, cupping your face.

“I love you. I love you so damn much and I should have said that to you all the time. You can fight this.” His forehead rested against yours as he fought back tears. The spell had taken it out of him, but he wanted to remain strong for you.

“It’s the end of the line Sam.” You smiled sadly, a tear escaping and making its way down your cheek. “You have to end this.”

“What?” he breathed, his hazel eyes searching yours, begging you not to ask this of him.

“This is our chance to end her.” You pressed his angel blade into his hand and pointed it at your stomach.

“I can’t. I can’t…” his bottom lip quivered, and you reached up to stroke his cheek. 

“You can. Nobody said it was easy. What we do, we have to make sacrifices. Help me make this one.” Your thumb brushed away a tear that was making its way down his face. “I love you, Sam Winchester.” 

Dean found his brother twenty minutes later, sat on the floor cradling your lifeless body and sobbing into your hair. He spotted the bloody angel blade tossed across the room and put two and two together. Looking up at the ceiling, he blinked back his own tears before crossing the room and wrapping his arm around his brother. Sam Winchester was the kindest man you had ever known, and the strongest.


End file.
